


Carnal knowledge

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times when people catch Will and Hannibal making love, and one time when no one does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnal knowledge

Franklyn Froideveaux was early for his appointment with his therapist.  
He had so much to discuss and was so eager to see Lecter.  
The man was just so appealing. Much like his friend Tobias.  
Franklyn approached the door nervously. This was Hannibal’s time with his most favored patient. Will Graham.  
Franklyn’s curiosity led him to pry the door open.  
Franklyn had expected to see them talking of deep and philosophical subjects, he knew Graham was most adept at those things.  
He’d seen them together at times.  
But they weren’t talking at all.  
The composed and refined doctor Lecter was fucking his patient against the ladder.  
Franklyn gasped at the sight.  
Hannibal’s rapid thrusts shook his lover, and Graham’s pale body shook with the effort of keeping up.  
Lecter was still mostly dressed, but Graham was naked.  
Franklyn sighed as he saw the beautiful, lithe body tremble and shake.  
The sweat glistened on the man’s flawless skin.  
He saw Lecter press kisses against the other man's neck.  
Franklyn closed the door as Graham started to babble words of love and desire.  
Franklyn was alone as always.  
*  
Alana Bloom was going to the wine cellar to fetch a bottle for Lecter at one of his parties.  
Hannibal had told her what to get earlier, and then he’d vanished.  
No one had seen him since dessert.  
Will was also curiously absent.  
Alana found a bottle of Pinot Noir, which would please Jack.  
Then she heard a strange noise, like a thud.  
She peered from a line of dusty wine bottles.  
The sight she saw took her breath away.  
Will Graham was on his knees in front of Lecter, using his mouth to orally service his psychiatrist.  
This was highly unethical thought Alana, and sort of hot.  
Lecter’s eyes were closed, and he breathed heavily.  
His hands were tangled in Will’s damp hair.  
Alana felt herself grow wet.  
Lecter muttered something in French.  
Oh of course he would.  
Pretentious even while getting a blowjob.  
In his wine cellar with priceless wines, the thought of that probably got him off just as much as Will’s mouth and eager hands.  
“Oui, mon coeur,” he said and Alana saw him come in Will’s mouth.  
Will rose and was pulled in for a scorching kiss.  
Alana made a rapid exit.

*  
Justin Miller had a lousy day. His girlfriend had left him and he’d been fired.  
Things were bad so he went to a park.  
What he wasn’t expecting was to see two men fucking on a park bench.  
“Hey,” said Miller. “This is not a hotel. Go home, you fucking freaks.”  
The taller one grave Miller a murderous glance, but didn’t stop what he was doing.  
Miller left.  
“You don’t..have to kill him..” breathed Will.  
“No..” said Hannibal and thrust deeply within him. “But when possible..”  
“One should always eat the rude..” said Will.  
He knew better than to argue in such matters.  
“I love you,” he added as his lover flooded his entrance with his hot come.  
*  
They were on a beach in Argentina.  
The water was warm and they were alone.  
Will felt his lover move on him like the tide, they were free at last.  
Their bodies were slick with sand and sun.  
The taste of freedom was in their mouths now.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:Hannibal/Will - 5 times they were caught having sex - accidental voyeurism.
> 
> 5 times fic or you could do it as a 5 +1 if you want to add a final scene where they don't get interrupted. 
> 
> Some suggestions - feel free to use any of these or add your own:
> 
>  
> 
> *One of Hannibal's patients (bonus for Franklyn) catches them at Hannibal's office (bonus if its on the ladder)
> 
> *Jack or one of the science team catches them at Quantico.
> 
> *One of Hannibal's dinner guests walks in on them getting it on in the kitchen during one of Hannibal's parties. 
> 
> *Some random person walks in on them making out at a semi-public location, makes a shitty comment and ends up a ripper victim.
> 
> *The reason they get caught after going on the run is because Hannibal was too distracted nailing Will to a hotel bed (or wall) too care about the FBI on their trail. 
> 
> If you do the +1 one it could be after they get away again and end up on some private beach somewhere. 
> 
> Humor or angst is fine and you don't have to use all these scenarios if you want to go with something else.  
> I do have a preference for bottom Will but if you want to switch it up I'm down. :)
> 
> A/N: Three times fic cause I'm lazy.


End file.
